


【佐鸣/博鸣】夏苦（原作向）

by canner_cc



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canner_cc/pseuds/canner_cc
Summary: 本文内含：关于‘爱’的自我解读、NTR、父子年下、博人单箭头且有点黑、佐鸣感情略扭曲全文整体偏向佐鸣，请注意有的地方大概比较胃疼比较纠结，阅读前请一定看清CP和注意事项，提前避雷请务必注意避雷！请务必注意避雷！请务必注意避雷！





	【佐鸣/博鸣】夏苦（原作向）

夏苦

※ 宇智波佐助 x 漩涡鸣人，漩涡博人 x 漩涡鸣人  
※ 佐→←鸣，博→鸣，原著向，时间点为博人传剧场版后。整体偏向佐鸣  
※ 所有BUG及OOC全部属于我

1

佐助醒来时鸣人还在睡，早已被时光磨去棱角的七代目温顺地缩在他的怀里，一直胳膊横在自己胸前，使得他们能够更紧密地贴合在一起。  
男人只需稍稍侧过头就能看到那人毛茸茸的金发 —— 遵从本能地，佐助小心地抬起他那尚存的右臂，胡乱在对方头上搅动了几下。  
“唔……佐助？”  
因这动作而从浅眠中苏醒的鸣人勉强迷出一道眼缝，他看到男人成熟的面容上笼着月色，薄雾般的浅色光芒落入黝黑的瞳孔中，只是瞬间停留，便被吞噬于其中。  
鸣人头皮发紧，彻底清醒过来。他随着佐助的动作坐起身，披上那人递来的外衣，伸出手在床头柜上乱摸。  
正站在床边穿裤子的佐助随手一抬冲鸣人扔过个小东西，七代目接下，用沙哑的嗓音说道：“Thank you。”  
宇智波不由想起不久前漩涡也是用同样的声线呼唤着自己名字，白日端坐在办公桌后的火影大人褪去威严与庄重，他的御神袍被随意丢在地板上，那之下还藏有他们散乱的上衣和裤子。面颊微红的七代目搂着他的肩膀，绷紧后背颤抖着主动打开自己的身体，以迎接他的进入。

啪嗒。

靠坐在床头的鸣人从佐助给他的方盒中抽出一支香烟点上，他把烟盒递向同伴，那人摇摇头，单手系住上衣的扣子。  
宇智波又恢复了往日冷清的样子，他的穿着一丝不苟，密不透风的着装外还套有斗篷，遮住他空档的左臂以及腰间的长剑。  
“要走了么？”鸣人问，七代目赤脚踩在木地板上，丝毫不介意自己浑身上下只罩有一件敞开的橘色上衣，和全裸几乎没有区别。  
“嗯。”这是床笫之事后佐助对鸣人说的第一句话，虽然仅仅是一个单调的发音。  
鸣人缓慢地转动着他那双宛若宝石的蓝色眼眸，他扫视过屋内的一切，却独独漏掉站在身前的宇智波。他太熟悉这间现在看来狭小无比的独居了，这里承载着他对于生活的最初记忆，还有他那短暂，却占据了大部分回忆的青春，这是他曾经的家。

四战后木叶分给了他新的房子，鸣人欣然接受。他没有不接受的理由，能拥有更好的生活环境终归是件能让人开心的事，但当卡卡西向他说明村子将要收回这间小房时，鸣人却意外地对这个命令表示出了抗拒。刚刚接过火影一职旗木公务繁忙，哪有时间思考其中缘由，心道不过一间杂室，便也就由着他去了。

两人无话，鸣人望向佐助，目光停在他的后背上，随着男人检查随身物品的动作上下摆动。佐助知道鸣人在专注地看着自己，他太过了解那个夹杂了太多感情的眼神。  
而最终他只是一言不发地几步走到窗口，甚至没有一个告别。  
“佐助！”  
鸣人急忙喊了声，他明白如果自己这时再不做出反应的话，眼前的宇智波会随时消失不见，七代目紧走两步，老旧的地板发出‘吱呀’一声，在空旷而安静的房间中不断放大。  
“还有事？”佐助侧过身，左手拉着睡衣的鸣人映在他的眼里，托了优秀夜视力的福，他还能看到那人的大腿根上粘着自己先前留下的东西。  
“不、也不是。”鸣人张开嘴又合上，似乎是在组织语言，或是在思考这话由自己说出来是否合适。佐助失笑，他记忆中的鸣人总是想说什么便会第一时间喊出来，虽说多点稳重也好，可他总觉得少了些什么。  
“你……你不……”犹豫再三，鸣人还是开了口，然而话只说了一半便卡在嗓子里，不上不下，噎得他难受。漩涡小心地打量起佐助的脸色，仔细留意对方面部的每一个微妙变化，可惜宇智波的表情依旧清冷，看不出喜怒。鸣人眉头微皱，原本被安排得很好的词语在他舌尖转了一圈后化为雾气四散而去，他想他需要换一种方式才能使自己想要表述的事情显得更加委婉，于是他温和地说道：“之后的任务不知道什么时候才能结束……”  
“我知道。”佐助立刻打断了他的话，语气很冷。他们刚刚温存过，在这时提起这个话题显然并不合适。男人心底冒出一丝恼怒，或者应该被形容为无力，先前填充满屋内每个角落的暧昧气氛瞬间被清扫得干干净净，荡然无存。  
鸣人合上嘴巴，动作慢得好似电视里的镜头回放。佐助敏锐地捕捉到那个人宝蓝色的眼珠里蒙上一层黯淡，话调不由跟着柔和了几分。  
“我会回去。”他说。  
鸣人只是点头，没有答话，佐助紧紧盯着他，淡淡开口道：“比起我，你还是多担心下自己吧，吊车尾。”  
七代目干笑两声，丢下佐助自己去浴室冲澡，等他出来时屋子已经收拾好了，加宽的单人床上铺着干净的床单，垃圾桶也被清理过，换上了一个新口袋。  
鸣人不由诧异，他以为佐助会直接走人，就像他们共同度过的、无数个只能隐于黑暗的夜晚一样，早已过了而立之年的火影在他的小床上坐了一会儿，最终决定今晚还是借住在办公室比较妥当。  
一如每个同佐助亲昵过的深夜。

2

那晚鸣人罕见地做了梦，自从被任命为火影后总有太多的公务等着他处理，难得一天休假也几乎全部用来补眠，整个入睡过程如同中了可以操纵时间的幻术一般，前一秒还是头和枕头亲密接触的瞬间，下一秒却是跳跃到了隔天清晨。  
他梦到高大的人形黑影扭动着融合在一起，组成密不透风的墙，将尚且幼小的人柱力围在正中，而奇妙的是鸣人并不为此感到沮丧或不安，男孩穿过黑雾 —— 墙壁不知道在什么变成了一团雾气，刺耳的笑声也停止下来，身形逐渐成长，定格在少年时期的鸣人从雾中脱出，世界随之变为一片空白。  
他所能看到的只有眼前被自己紧紧抓住的手臂。  
是佐助。

 

整夜被梦境困扰的火影大人整个上午都提不起精神，连带影分身也跟着散漫起来，靠在公园的长椅上眯着眼晒太阳。考虑到这可能会造成不良影响 —— 天知道现在的媒体有多爱盯着他们的七代目，一点小事都恨不得登上杂志做成花边新闻，鸣人少见地解除了忍术，老老实实窝在办公室审批文件。一推门就看到上司在乖乖干活的鹿丸没有询问原因，他知道反正自己问了也没用，还不如省点力气，有那功夫多处理几份工作。

这一干便是到了午后，鸣人郁闷地问鹿丸为什么送过来的卷轴只见多不见少，明明自己整个上午都在埋头审阅，然而每次抬起头，面前却永远会摆上新的文件。

“这说明木叶正处在高速发展期，好事一桩。”  
手头一直没停下来过的鹿丸抽空答了一句。  
“虽然这么说也没错……”  
鸣人的声音越来越小，最后几个音节被吞没在喉咙中，没能发出声来。他左肘撑在桌面上，托住下巴，右手转起钢笔当做消遣，希望能以此驱赶企图霸占大脑中枢神经的疲惫感。脑中放空的七代目很自然地又想起了佐助，他总会不自觉地想起这个占据了他全部青春时光的男人，几乎就在开始思念的同时，鸣人敏锐地感知到对方的查克拉出现在火影办公室外，大概是用了轮回眼的能力，来得很是突然。  
他还没走？  
漩涡坐正身子，下一秒门被推开，宇智波直挺挺地站在门外，手里握着一个深紫色卷轴。  
“佐助——”鸣人的音线不由拉高一分，对于挚友的现身而感到惊奇。是的，他们将会是永远的挚友，没有什么能改变这层关系。  
“这个。”佐助从不会和面前人客套，直接把卷轴丢了过去，“我把暗号解开了。”  
他指的是前不久暗部在执行任务时回收到一份机密文件，暗号部对被施加过高等幻术的卷轴一筹莫展，一路求到鸣人这里，火影大手一挥，直接把工作塞给了恰巧在场的宇智波。  
“谢啦！”鸣人接过卷轴，随手转交给鹿丸。佐助没有提到细节，那便是其中记录的内容并没有需要多加注意的地方，交给鹿丸处理就可以了。  
鹿丸伸开卷轴快速浏览过一遍，冲佐助点点头，拿着东西准备去和情报部门交接。  
“我很快就会回来，你先——”鹿丸边开门边扭头嘱咐鸣人，木门被拉到一半时辅佐官顿了下，换上比对上司讲话时温和许多的语气叫道：“博人？”  
“嗯？”坐在办公桌后的鸣人听到鹿丸叫了自己儿子的名字，跟着站起来往门外看。佐助也同样转过身，一眼看到漩涡博人正提着一个大纸袋，丧着脸站在门外。  
“我来给爸爸送换洗的衣服。”博人指指手里的袋子。  
“辛苦你了。”鹿丸笑着拍了下博人的肩膀，随后快步离开。  
博人确实是来给鸣人送换洗衣服的，不仅如此，他还带了一份向日葵在母亲的帮助下亲手制作的便当，鸣人对着被捏得歪七扭八的饭团‘嘿嘿嘿’笑了半天，惹得儿子对他的傻像直翻白眼。  
“我听佐良娜说，师傅今天一早就出村执行任务了。”  
在鸣人忙着用手机拍摄便当照片时，博人不咸不淡地开了口。这之前他的师傅一直将目光停在父亲的脸上，连一个余光都没甩给他。  
佐助钳口不言，眼珠却往博人这边转过一些。  
“爸爸今天回家吃饭吗？”博人眨眨眼，换上一副人畜无害的乖巧模样，凑到父亲身边。  
“回！……大概回吧。”鸣人越说越没自信，博人问过他太多次这个问题，而他似乎没有几次能恪守自己的承诺。  
好在博人没有选择继续追问。  
大概是感到了气氛正在变得尴尬，鸣人干笑两声，对博人讲：“对了，替我谢谢向日葵。”  
“这种事情还是你亲自道谢比较好。”没有任何思考，博人的回复脱口而出。  
鸣人挠挠鼻尖，求助似地望向佐助，这才发现对方正似笑非笑地盯着自己。  
七代目后背一冷，干脆学鸵鸟状埋头敲打电脑。

博人没有呆太久，鹿丸回来前他便礼貌地向佐助道别，据说是约了朋友要一起修行。鸣人叫他别回家太晚，博人没应声，搞得他还有点失落，好在宇智波之后答应可以帮他一起工作，心里又平衡了一些。等鹿丸回来三个人一起整理文件，效率快上不少，只可惜傍晚时传来一份加急情报，等到全部安排好，已经将近晚上十点。

“啊啊啊，早知就不答应博人了！”鸣人捂着头趴在办公桌上，把收拾桌面的善后工作全丢给了佐助。  
“你是火影，这也是没办法的事。”  
“哎，佐助你是在安慰我吗？”漩涡抬起头，可怜巴巴地看向宇智波。  
“随你怎么想。”黑发男人将所有档案归回原处，面色如常。  
全部整理好后鸣人叫着佐助一起回家，站在办公椅旁边的宇智波无话，在七代目起身的瞬间出手揽住他的腰，将他的火影大人抱到桌面上。毫无防备地被人捞起来，只得随着人家心意坐到办公桌上的鸣人狠狠瞪了佐助一眼，然而对方显然并不畏惧自己满是警告的犀利眼神。  
“不行，在这里不行。”鸣人捂住佐助企图亲上来的嘴，瞥了眼挂在墙上的历代火影照片。  
先不说身为四代目的父亲，他和佐助的老师，六代目旗木卡卡西可也在那里看着他们呢。  
“怎么不行？又不是第一次。”佐助反问，伸出舌头舔弄起鸣人的掌心。  
“佐助！”金发人涨红脸，怒斥道，“你怎么和变态大叔一样！”  
他本来还想加上句‘天天发情’，但话到嘴边，却不好意思讲出来。  
“你不喜欢吗？”宇智波又问。  
漩涡鸣人一时间竟然想不出反驳的话语，他还真琢磨不出佐助身上有哪里是自己不喜欢的，被人堵了个哑口无言。  
“色狼！佐助你这个大色狼！”  
最后，七代目只能幽怨地念了几句无关痛痒，也许还有点像调情的话。他给了宇智波一个晚安吻，当做今天额外协助自己工作的报酬。

3

漩涡博人如愿见到了他的父亲，只不过时间被推移到了次日清晨。他看到睡眠严重不足的鸣人坐在餐桌前拼命往胃里灌咖啡，面前还放着吃到一半的早餐。  
“早上好，哥哥！”向日葵懂事地帮博人摆好餐具，还为他拉开了椅子。  
“早上好，向日葵。”博人对这个妹妹爱护有佳，那里舍得要她干活，急忙上前接过餐盘。取早点的功夫漩涡家的长子同母亲问过早安，随后坐到鸣人身边。  
“早啊，博人。”鸣人放下马克杯，笑着对儿子打招呼。  
“早。”先前脸上还挂着笑意的博人一秒变脸，冷眼同父亲问好。一直认为大筒木事件后自己和儿子关系能变得亲密一些鸣人默默叹气，到也不是在埋怨博人。

火影的工作挤占了本就为数不多的、同家人相处的时间，博人不愿意和自己亲近，完全就是他没能做到妥善处理工作和家庭关系的问题。  
鸣人自知理亏，面对儿子时便总会保持个良好态度。

“今天也有任务吗？”他问，博人同往日一样，给了他一个臭脸。  
“不然呢？”博人语气明显欠佳，而鸣人就像没听到一样，活力满满地讲了句：“加油！”  
为了赶早会，当然，也可能只是单纯地为了让早餐时间能保持和平氛围，鸣人快速吃完他的面包，打算先行离开。博人见父亲要走一口气喝完杯子里的牛奶，几步跟了出去。  
“这么早出门？”鸣人没料到儿子会跟出来，他睁大眼睛，不解地看着博人。正在换鞋的博人‘嗯’了声，将头埋得更低，只留给父亲一个背影。  
“要注意安全！不要做危险的事情！”  
一场竞速下来还是七代目率先出门，男人走的风风火火，自然又忘了拿便当。博人替父亲带好门后对着立在走廊的穿衣镜整理衣服，他扯平衣角后逐一检查随身包内的忍具是否齐全，有意忽略掉镜中少年愠怒的面色，以及眼中轻蔑。

离开家后鸣人直奔办公室，准备参加早上的每周例会。佐助前一晚帮他整理好了所需文件，此时全部整齐地码放在办公桌正中，上面还压着一支刻有宇智波家纹的写字笔。漩涡对此充满感激，当然，如果佐助没有来后面一出那是更好 —— 坐到椅子上的七代目想起自己昨晚被人家抱到桌子上亲，悔恨得恨不得掘地三尺将自己藏起来。  
竟然在历代火影的办公地做这些事，简直太不知廉耻了！  
他在心底将佐助从头到脚骂了一遍，然而除了‘色狼’、‘变态大叔’、‘色情狂’外，没有别的新鲜词汇。

一天下来相安无事，除了博人在中午过来给父亲送便当。

博人最近有事没事总喜欢到火影办公室溜达一圈，多是打着送东西的名号，偶尔也有懒得找借口的时候，似乎就是想过来看看，呆上十来分钟便会离开。鸣人对此百思不得其，求教鹿丸，他的参谋想了想，表示这大概是博人对你表达关心的特殊方式吧。  
“原来如此，真不愧是鹿丸！”鸣人恍然大悟，频频点头。  
有了昨天的事，七代目总觉得愧对儿子，晚上特意绕道回家吃了顿饭，才回去继续加班。博人送他到门口 —— 博人现在总喜欢目送父亲离开，他站在玄廊中将御神袍递给鸣人，在年轻的火影离开前很随意地问道：“师傅什么时候回来？”  
“啊，你说佐助。”鸣人自然知道博人话里的‘师傅’指的是谁，他想了想，没能给出准确答案。“说不准，这次的调查任务挺棘手的。”  
鸣人想博人大概是在等佐助陪他修行，老师一时半会儿回不来心里肯定不痛快，赶紧补了句：“佐助回来前我可以陪你练习。”  
“你？”博人闻言抬起头，脸上挂着让鸣人无比陌生的冷漠与疏离，还有一丝嘲讽。从未想过儿子会对自己露出如此神色的鸣人身体僵住，眼角随之下耷，看上去难过极了。  
发觉自己失态的博人撇过头，不去看父亲，努力压制着藏在心中的暗流。  
“你先做好工作吧。”金发少年如是说道。

这件事给鸣人打击不少，几天后佐助回村，他还和对方抱怨了几句。宇智波心不在焉地翻弄着资料，让好友不要多想。  
“也许是叛逆期。”他说。  
“我也不知道，博人小时候明明很黏我。”鸣人颓废地靠在椅背上，他现在不是五大国人尽皆知的七代目火影，只是个被儿子嫌弃的可怜父亲。“佐助你得帮我，博人一直很亲近你。”  
“我？帮你？”佐助把话重复了一遍，像是在确认，又像是在说笑。  
“只有你能帮我了！”七代目不依不饶地拉住佐助的斗篷，非要让这人答应下来不可。佐助耐心地将衣服从鸣人手里扯出来，一字一顿地说：“我帮不了你。”  
“你怎么这么绝情！亏我们还是最好的朋友！”  
漩涡扑到桌子上，声音中带上哭腔，佐助根本不吃他这套，男人拎着他的衣领强迫火影抬起头，黝黑的瞳孔被写轮眼和轮回眼同时取代。  
“你觉得我们还是普通的朋友吗，鸣人？”  
佐助的笑容似是被冻进了冰层里，僵硬不堪，笼着一层寒霜。鸣人失笑，他拍开佐助的手，面部肌肉逐渐紧缩。  
“你知道我不想谈这个。”  
“佐助。”

4

针对宇智波遗族的处理决定在战后不久很快传达下来，结果让鸣人满意，他所希望的事情全部得到了满足。准确的说，他并没有给大名们提供额外选项，四战中两人的活跃帮助忍者联军取得胜利，同时也让执政者心有余悸，毕竟对力量充满畏惧乃是人类的原始本能。  
鸣人从未想过自己的嘴能有那么毒辣，他在旗木老师、现下应该被称为六代目火影大人的陪同下前往火之国参加关于佐助处置问题的会议，立下累累战功的少年礼节周全地端坐在木制座椅上，嘴中吐出的话语却字字带刃。他以可以被形容为挑衅的口吻陈述自己体内凝聚着的、庞大的尾兽查克拉，又提到佐助的特殊能力，所言一切近乎赤裸的威胁，惹得卡卡西多次侧目，示意自己的学生好歹收敛一些。

但鸣人不在乎，他不在乎大名会怎么看待自己，他将佐助带回来不是为了让这群人可以处死他、囚禁他，他所希望的是挚友能够远离苦痛与仇恨，获得真正的自由。

在告知佐助结果时旗木巧妙地将鸣人所做的一切化为‘求情’二字，他知道宇智波一族都是聪明人，很多事情不需要自己多嘴。卡卡西清楚佐助一生都将为姓氏所困，摆脱掉战犯身份并不代表木叶上下就会立刻接纳他，在很长的一段时间里，充斥着敌意与杀气的目光将会不断地、隐秘地，落在年轻的宇智波身上。  
佐助对此不以为意，鸣人却是在乎的不得了，整日黏在友人左右，寸步不离，连晚上都要拉着对方到自己的小屋里过夜。  
宇智波起初是拒绝的，然而除了牢房外木叶没有给他准备容身之处，最后还是被生拉硬拽去了漩涡家里，和他挤在一张狭窄的单人床上，紧靠后背，各自搭着一条薄被。

时值初冬。

刚刚经历过大战，百废待兴的木叶少了一份喧闹，入夜后的街道同以往比冷清许多，就算偶有行人路过也是疾步而行，悄无声息地消失在街角的阴影中。漩涡鸣人独自度过了许多个这样的夜晚，他会缩在床边，紧紧拉住被角，放任黑暗与寂静增强他本就敏感的感官，让孤独与空虚感侵扰他的身躯。  
鸣人想不通自己为什么会这样，佐助明明回来了，可他依旧放不下心来。年轻的英雄总觉得自己和佐助之间还少了点什么，直觉告诉他那是一个很关键的东西，却是怎么也说不清。无数个夜晚他试着思考，然后放弃，他不知道通过何种途径才能排解掉心中道不明的不安，填补掉上那份巨大的空缺。  
但当佐助睡在他的身侧，两个强到合起来足以颠覆整个忍者世界的年轻人套着超市里最便宜的条纹睡衣，毫无防备地倚靠在一起时，鸣人头一次切实地感受到了安心，他能听到佐助的呼吸声，能感受到他的体温和查克拉，所有事物都在清晰的指明佐助就在这里，就在他的身侧，这种踏实感足以使他安然入睡。  
就在鸣人胡思乱想时 —— 他的思维比儿时更加跳跃，并开始乐于考虑未来，佐助的手搭在了他的腰上。鸣人扭动几下转过身，宇智波家那副祖传的好面容立刻映进他水蓝色的瞳孔里，他看到佐助的嘴角微微上扬着。  
“吊车尾的。”  
佐助总是这么叫他，从小到大鸣人多次抗议，现在听来却是透着一股亲密。他甚至觉得自己的内心深处其实有在期盼，期盼着佐助能将这个称呼一直叫下去。  
可这并不代表鸣人就不会反抗，金发的年轻人瞥下嘴，回道：“你才吊车尾，不信打一架比比。”  
而强硬的话和淡然到听上去似是混着疲倦的音调终归不合搭配，佐助没有想要和鸣人拌嘴的意思，抚在腰窝处的手掌向上移了半分。  
鸣人没有动，默许佐助将带着寒意的指尖贴在自己的脸颊上，用粗糙的、生了茧的拇指刮弄猫状的胎记。

这姿势未免太过暧昧。

即使鸣人缺乏这方面的经验，年轻人也能察觉自己现在的情况似乎不大对头 —— 这不是属于朋友间该有的动作，绝对不是。  
宇智波很快用行动证明了挚友的担忧。他用空着的手作为支撑，上身探出，将因干燥略微起皮的嘴唇贴在了鸣人的嘴唇上。年轻的英雄以为自己会给佐助一拳，但事实证明被突然袭击的金发青年除了瞳孔瞬间紧缩，呼吸一度停滞外，并没有任何攻击性的动作。

他甚至开始笨拙地回应来自佐助的，少有的邀请。

就像他们曾经历过的无数次殊死搏斗，年轻人的肾上腺素总是能在眼神碰撞上的瞬时快速飙升。  
佐助翻身而起跨坐在鸣人腰上，粗鲁地扯开同伴那并不合身的灰白条色睡衣，圆形透明纽扣落在被单上、地板上、还有几颗滚到矮柜与床铺的接缝里，噼噼啪啪的声响如战号般催着他用仅存的那只手托起鸣人的下巴，让对方仰起头与他接吻；鸣人也不甘示弱，他还未完全适应新接上的义肢，但这不妨碍他胡乱扯下佐助的上衣，而后又去扒他的裤子，用被咬出齿痕的下唇去触碰佐助的锁骨 ——  
鸣人想不通自己为什么要和佐助接吻。不同于儿时的意外，他们此时正出于本心拥抱彼此，用力将对方按在怀里，想要同那人骨肉相融。佐助在亲吻他的小腹，鸣人一手遮住眼睛，一手抓着宇智波纯黑色的头发，细碎的喘息自喉咙中断断续续传出。他想起许多事情，几乎全部关于佐助。  
“鸣人。”  
注意到有人正在走神的佐助扳住对方的脸，强行使那对儿带上湿气的宝蓝色眼珠里映出自己的影子。黑发人挤进鸣人腿间，火热的硬物抵在大腿根上，目的不言而喻。可鸣人哪是甘心臣服的性子，跟在自来也身边时他也学到了不少，此时自是不愿退让，两人互不让步陷入僵持，一时间竟是谁也拿谁没有办法。  
佐助压住鸣人的腰，探出手要去摸他后面，漩涡仗着自己左右手齐全拦挡起来倒是方便，搞得宇智波一时按不住性子，气急之下竟然开了眼。鸣人看到那双异色的瞳孔时一愣，而后忍不住哈哈笑起来，佐助狠狠咬了口他的肩膀当做示威，也没能阻止住这人魔性的笑声。  
“算了，随你吧。”  
鸣人差点没笑出眼泪，他搂住佐助的脖子，心想这人真是一点没变，什么都要赢过自己一截才算舒服。年轻人想反正这是佐助，只要是佐助就怎么都没有关系，你见过那个宇智波甘愿服输啊，佐助好歹还亲口承认过输给自己，在床上让人家找回点场子似乎也没什么不对。那知鸣人心中百转千回的佐助哼了声，舔湿手指，没轻没重地戳了进去。  
“混蛋佐助，你要杀人啊！”鸣人吼道，佐助黑着脸问他擦手油在哪里，两人磕磕绊绊又试了半天，直到鸣人被逼得哭出来，佐助才放下心来，他的心脏又回到了胸腔之中。

初尝禁果的少年们事后挤在浴室各自擦拭身体，鸣人假装不知道佐助在看自己，团着腿泡在浴缸里。他浑身上下那里都疼，比四战过后还要累上几分。  
事已至此，从未惧怕过什么的漩涡鸣人却头一次感到了彻骨恐惧。他担心自己和佐助的关系会因此变质，而他的本意并非如此 —— 同样孤独的宇智波就像他灵魂的半身，他们的命运紧紧纠缠在一起，在彼此的注视中成长。他们早已将对方比作家人，而正因如此，他们更不应当跨过这条禁忌的边线。  
佐助大概能猜出鸣人的担忧，他唯一的羁绊还没能学会很好地隐藏感情，所有情绪依旧会坦然地写在脸上。但宇智波并不想宽慰对方，他相信鸣人早晚会参透，今晚的荒谬不过是两人想找到一种途径，以确认彼此真实存在，并安抚挥之不去的寂寞罢了。

5

他们一度退回了最初的相处模式，彼此心照不宣。

漩涡鸣人是个不会太过为难自己的人，他性格如此，思考深奥问题或探究伦理一类的行为显然不是他的风格。不久后宇智波离村独自踏上探寻大筒木秘密的旅途，这也给了他得以喘息的机会。鸣人安慰自己那晚不过是他们一时冲动昏了头脑，并不应太过纠结于此，但当佐助偶有归来，暧昧地抚摸他的手背时，又无法彻底狠下心来拒绝对方。

不可置疑的，他同样渴望能够确切地触碰到这份爱意。

这并非单纯指向男女之爱 —— 对于家人、朋友、乃至生活、生命的热爱、憧憬与期盼同样有资格被归进爱的范畴，爱是一种包罗万象、无法用简单言语描绘出含义的存在。鸣人无法形容自己注视着佐助时的感觉，他心中怀着太多的爱，却唯独渴望能够拥有属于宇智波的那份。  
他们彼此相爱，于是才会懵懂的、笨拙地、用最原始的方式接纳这份深沉的爱意。

 

听说佐助回到木叶的博人第一时间前往父亲的办公室，如他所预料，他的师傅正站在七代目身侧，亲密地和对方交谈。  
成年人们挨得很近，鸣人笑得没心没肺，佐助则目光温和地看着他，从博人的角度望过去，可谓亲密无间。  
少年握紧拳头又松开，他在鸣人回过头前控制住了自己的表情，换上乖巧的伪装，向两人打过招呼。  
今天是鸣人少见地主动叫儿子过来，出访砂隐的佐助受我爱罗之托给火影带了一份目前在村子里极受欢迎的期间限定甜品，鸣人舍不得吃，想要博人带回家去，给两个孩子当做下午茶。  
博人礼貌地到过谢，他从外合上办公室的门，但没有马上离开。少年屏息凝神，努力将屋内的对话收入耳廓。  
博人听到佐助对鸣人说‘我这里还有一份’，他的父亲似乎有点生气，要对方别管自己，赶紧拿回去给佐良娜和小樱。  
漩涡博人几乎要笑出声来，他的肩膀抖得厉害，眼中却满是近乎凝结的寒霜。

有了佐助帮忙，鸣人的工作进展很顺利，难得准时下班回家。鉴于博人还没回来，雏田叫他先去泡澡，晚饭可能要错后一些。爱惨了自家浴室的鸣人自然乐意，他坐在浴缸里，仰起头舒展开身体，任由热水浸入皮肤，为疲惫的细胞带去活力。  
能在一天的忙碌后泡上一个热水澡，实属人间幸事。  
就在鸣人快要睡着 —— 被水蒸气围绕时他总是容易犯困，浴室门被大力拉开。七代目应声探出上身向外看，是博人拿着毛巾站在门口。  
“笨蛋老爸，在用浴室也不知道说一声！”  
博人怒吼，摔门而去。鸣人无措地举着正打算招呼儿子一起过来泡澡的手，满脸失落。  
就这么讨厌我吗？  
七代目捧起热水搓了把脸，心口隐隐发痛。

笨蛋！笨蛋！笨蛋！  
博人冲回卧室重重关上房门，扑到床上。他恨透了自己，恨透了只是看到父亲裸露的胸口就能产生冲动的自己。  
浴室雾气缭绕，水珠自鸣人的锁骨滑到胸肌，蹭过他挺立的乳首，又往更深的地方而去。博人用枕头捂住头，企图阻止这些画面在他的脑内不断循环播放，而他的思绪却出卖了主人，一次次将镜头固定在鸣人的嘴角、胸口、腰窝，甚至乐于补充些博人并没有看到的地方。  
年轻人愤恨地锤了几下床，手掌不受控制地钻进短裤里，安抚青涩的欲望。

一切都乱了，自从那天他撞到师傅亲吻自己的父亲，事态便似脱缰，一路朝着自己无法掌控的方向飞奔。如果给博人能够拥有一个重选的机会，他绝对不会出于恶作剧的心态，在半夜偷偷溜出家门，跑到火影办公室的外壁上，企图给父亲一个‘惊喜’。

那时已接近午夜，路上鲜有行人，博人几乎一路畅通地埋伏在了办公室外。他不知道暗部们早就察觉了自己的行踪，只是在认出他后没有横加阻拦罢了，年轻人对能如此轻易地进出机要场所沾沾自喜，还打算明天要去向同学们炫耀一番。  
他藏在一片阴影后，尚未成长开的身体让他可以很好地将自己隐藏在狭小的角落，同时透过巨大的玻璃外墙一叫探明室内情况。办公室开着灯，鸣人盘腿坐在地上从堆成小山的卷轴中寻找自己想要的资料，佐助也在，黑发男人坐在属于火影的办公椅上，机械地给一摞文件逐一盖章。  
他们交谈了几句，博人能看到他们的嘴唇在动。两个人好像发生了争吵，他的父亲情绪有些激动，师傅倒是面色如常。博人忍不住脑补起他们会因为什么拌嘴，大概是工作，在他的父亲心里，身为火影的使命永远高于一切。

但事情的发展却大大超乎出了博人的认知范围。

他的师傅从地上捞起他的父亲，将火影放到办公桌后的椅子上。鸣人又踢又打，不过那都只是做做架势，他真动起手来可没有这么温柔。而后，宇智波压住他的头，像电影里的吸血鬼一样啃咬七代目裸露在外的脖子，洁白的牙齿衔住喉结，不轻不重地咬了一口。  
鸣人推过佐助几把后慢慢松下力气，是在给予对方可以拥抱自己的默许。

……

他的父亲主动撩起棉质睡衣，粗壮有力的双腿环在自己腰间，不知羞耻地用小腿摩擦着他的后背。  
“博人……”  
鸣人大概是哭了，他的鼻音很重，尾音很轻，男人如果冻般柔软湿润的双唇一张一合，热情地邀请着他人前来品尝。  
博人很快满足了父亲的愿望，他毫无怜惜地啃咬着鸣人的唇肉，腥甜的血液顺着火影大人的下颚流至耳后，洇湿乳白色的床单，还有一些黏在博人的指尖上。  
“博人，我……”  
成年男子扶住儿子的肩膀，用力掐了下去——

莫名的痛楚将漩涡博人从睡梦中唤醒，他掀开被子，果不其然，裤裆里又是一片狼藉。

他对着自己的亲生父亲梦遗了。

6

宇智波佐助能清晰地察觉出来自他人的恶意，但当这份扭曲的感情源自漩涡博人时，号称战无不胜的传奇英雄也只得沉默。他拿不准博人因何而变，年轻人依旧崇拜自己，却又会在无意识间透露出敌意，充满矛盾。  
佐助并未把自己的想法告诉鸣人，尽管他的同伴不论家中的大事小情都愿意同自己叨唠上几句。宇智波认为这是漩涡的家事 —— 博人太过年少，还处在希望得到父亲陪伴及肯定的年龄，七代目需要独自处理好这层关系，而不需自己一个外人插手。短暂停留过后佐助同鸣人道别，在深夜离开木叶，前往下一个目标地点。

佐助再次因任务离开 —— 这个认知让鸣人倍感空虚，工作起来也有点后劲不足。他并非想要和宇智波天天绑在一起，只是现在的情况难免会让他忆起两人的青春 —— 他们在本该无忧无虑，享受来自生活恩惠的年纪各自选择了坎坷的前程，经历过无数拼死争斗，其中甚至包含一场战争，这期间积累而成的庞大感情让鸣人直至今日也未能全部消化完毕。唯一让他欣慰的是博人同自己的关系在最近似乎缓和了一些，鸣人心想佐助说的真是没错，他的儿子大概正处在令家长头疼的叛逆期中，再多些时间定能恢复到正常的亲子状态。

但这些只是鸣人的单方面想法。

博人对待父亲的态度确实友好不少，只不过这完全出于缺少了外部威胁后的本能放松。少年人早已打定主意，他要在不久的未来彻底超越宇智波佐助，并完整的、一丝不留的，为自己夺回父亲全部的‘爱’。

而鸣人却让他一次次地感到失望。

七代目总会下意识提起宇智波，不管在工作上，还是生活上。他会摆出长辈的姿态向博人打听佐良娜的近况，似是在关心，不过博人更愿意把这种行为理解为他的父亲希望了解到自己的师傅是否有回过家，又在什么时间离开。这让他无比恼怒，求之不得的痛苦侵扰着他的内心，背德的事实则使他惶恐不安。

最初察觉到父亲与佐助的关系时，博人也曾愤恨不已过，怒火燃尽他的理智，将少年推向憎恨的边缘。他身为火影的父亲背叛了家庭，不知廉耻地和自己的同性朋友厮混在一起，这个事实让博人的精神世界一度濒临崩塌，使他在很长一段时间内不愿直视鸣人的正脸，嘴中吐出的也尽是恶毒的中伤。  
博人的想法极其简单，他的父亲对家庭不忠，罪大恶极，身为母亲与妹妹的护卫，或者说，身为正义的一方，他必须挺身而出，斥责恶行。他变得不再信任他的父亲，更不要提尊重，鸣人不配得到他的崇敬，佐助也是，他们乃一丘之貉，漩涡博人对此深信不疑。他想会一直仇视他的父亲，然而在某个深夜，在他的梦中，身着御神袍的鸣人却主动褪去了所有衣物，平躺在他的单人床上，向自己的儿子伸出双手——

他大概也跟着疯了。

独自在深夜忍受精神折磨的博人逐渐麻木，扭曲的感情借着暗夜，完成了对主人官感的残酷侵占。

博人正在渴望得到他的父亲。  
得到来自于漩涡鸣人的，纯粹的爱。

 

这次的任务很是繁琐，一个月后佐助依旧没有归来的意思，七代目多次寄出信件，却只收到过一封任务简报。亲缘关系奇妙地让博人察觉到父亲心中的空洞正在变大，而那里只能由宇智波佐助抚平，和他漩涡博人没有半点关系。  
不过他很快得到了一个可以同父亲单独相处的机会。  
七代目难能迎来半个假日，雏田早前又和火花说好要带向日葵回日向家住上一晚，整个晚上只有父子二人看家。  
博人有些兴奋。他想要独占鸣人的视线，这正是绝佳的机会。他的父亲也极其配合，带着儿子到一乐吃过晚饭后还绕路去练习场陪他过了几招，之后又去甜点店买了几块奶油蛋糕，说是为明天准备的午后甜品。

“爸爸能陪我一起睡吗？”提前洗过澡的博人缠住鸣人，提出自己的要求。  
“你都这么……”本想推脱的鸣人在看到儿子的眼中瞬间蒙上失望后那还忍心拒绝，连忙改口道：“当然可以。”  
“那爸爸洗完澡后来我的房间找我。”博人将‘我的房间’咬得很重，鸣人点点头，他想儿子可能是不愿意睡自己的卧室，再说那张加宽的单人床也躺得下两个人，于是没有深究原因。  
七代目很快将冲好澡，吹干头发后换上睡衣，去敲博人的房门。博人在里面应了声，快步跑来给父亲开门。  
鸣人让博人睡在里面，自己侧身把着边角，想要留多些出些空余，让儿子睡得舒服些。博人对此却并不领情，他让父亲冲向自己这边，亲昵地钻进了成年人怀中。  
“博人……”鸣人心头一暖，能被儿子亲近和依赖让他开心不已。  
博人把脑袋埋在父亲的胸肌上，这个动作他在梦中做过许多次，鸣人柔软的、散发着浴液香气的肌肤让他欲罢不能，如果可以，他很想把手探进宽大的睡衣中，亲手揉弄父亲的乳珠。  
父子二人保持着这个姿势躺了一会儿，鸣人觉得有些别扭，便想推开博人，自己换个方向。

不满一触即发。

博人沉下脸，死死压住鸣人的腰，不让他动弹半分。  
“怎么了？”七代目迷茫地问道。  
“爸爸为什么要逃？”  
“不。干嘛要这么说？”  
出色的直感让鸣人意识到情况似乎不妙，他坐起身，博人立刻跟着从床上爬起来，紧紧攥住他的左手。  
“爸爸不是和师傅很亲密吗。”  
漩涡博人的口气很冷，眼神更冷。他缓缓陈述出事实，鸣人不明所以的‘啊？’了一声，全完听不懂儿子在讲什么。  
这一切并不在博人的计划中，他还不想就此摊牌。可少年冲动的心性不断催化着愤怒与不甘，在博人反应过来自己都说了些什么前，话语已经化为尖锐的利刃，刺进鸣人心中。  
“你和宇智波佐助的事，我全都知道。”  
“我不明白你的意思。”鸣人敛起笑容，他踩住拖鞋，背对博人。“时间不早了，你早点休息吧。”  
“我看到了，你和师傅……”  
“漩涡博人！”鸣人动了真怒，他沉着嗓子叫出儿子的全名，面色铁青。“我和佐助情同手足，这样的玩笑并不好笑！”  
博人垂下头，鸣人本就理亏，又见儿子被自己吼了难过，几乎马上就要心软。而沉默片刻后博人非但没有沮丧，反而笑了起来。  
“家人，家人——我也是你的家人，那你是不是也愿意和我上床。”  
如同冰坠的话语砸进鸣人耳中，宝石蓝色的眼眸瞬间放大，他的心脏狂锤着胸口，似是要从那之中跳出来一般。鸣人不由往后退了一步，头痛欲裂。  
七代目张开嘴，想要斥责儿子，他甚至扬起了手，最终却还是不忍心落下。  
很好地遗传了父亲的基因，同样显着漂亮蓝色的双眼在黑夜中格外清晰。博人如同一头饥饿许久的野兽，贪婪地注视着面前的猎物。鸣人因儿子露骨的眼神后背不住发凉，他的额头渗出细小的汗珠，手心也全是冷汗。  
“佐助只是我的家人。”  
鸣人不知道自己为什么要对博人再次重申这个事实，这之前分明有一句更过分的话等着他决断。  
“我也是你的家人，妈妈也是，还有向日葵。”博人低声说。  
七代目站在原地，像一颗生长在沙漠中的，孤单的树，周围一无所有。半响后他默默拉出书桌前的座椅坐下，疲惫地缩在上面。  
窗外蝉鸣不断，博人觉得父亲好似被抽干水分的苹果，丧失了活力，却依旧散发着诱人的香气。  
“这世界并非非黑即白。博人，你还小，也许无法理解。”  
鸣人所言和先前的对话没有任何关系，博人权当他是被自己打击到了，已经不知道自己在讲些什么。他的父亲悲伤地抬起眼，深深望了望自己，而后退出房间。

 

尾声

博人做好了被父亲厌恶的准备，然而鸣人在第二天却似什么都没发生过一样，同他有说有笑，还为他煮了早餐。漩涡家的长子想说你没必要这样，他准备了许多尖酸的话语准备送给鸣人，却说不出口。

他忘不了鸣人悲伤的眼神。

宇智波佐助在几天后回到木叶，博人确信鸣人不会向对方透露半分关于那晚所发生的事情，这让他又气急败坏了许多天。他希望佐助可以了解到自己对于鸣人的心意，他想正面向这个男人宣战，虽然目前看来毫无胜算。  
鸣人低落的心情在佐助归来后明显好转不少，七代目在鹿丸离开办公室时暗示对方今晚要不要到自己的故居聊聊天，被博人活生生挖下心口肉的地方还在隐隐作痛，他希望哪里能被佐助赋予的‘爱’重新填满，止住疼痛。佐助欣然同意，现在的他拥有实现鸣人所有愿望的能力，并且愿意付诸于行动。

 

若干年后，直到博人顺利进入暗部，他才明白父亲那晚的话意味着什么。

这世界并非非黑即白。  
爱亦如此。

 

END

 

后记：

依旧是想的挺好，写不出来系列。

对于佐助和鸣人而言，两人之间的感情早已超脱了情爱。他们是彼此的唯一，弥补着灵魂上的空缺，当这份感情庞大到无法通过语言和心意传达时便会很自然地转化为行动，退为最原始的肌肤相亲，将自己的真心呈现到对方面前。  
这份因太过巨大而逐渐扭曲的感情最终影响到了博人，他在怨恨过后同样开始渴求能够拥有源自父亲的‘爱’，可他所希望得到的感情太过纯粹，始终无法从鸣人身上得到他所渴望的‘爱意’。

这世界并非非黑即白，更不会非对即错。  
很多情况下界限极其模糊，对错是非，不过人心写照。


End file.
